


Triple Threat

by Penumbren



Series: Triple Threat [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Control Issues, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-19
Updated: 2006-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-18 21:05:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penumbren/pseuds/Penumbren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Backlash 2004, Benoit discovers that there's more than one kind of triple threat.</p><p>Please note: This story is about Chris Benoit. If that bothers you, do not read it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triple Threat

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Backlash 2004.

Chris entered the locker room with a slow, dragging step, absolutely exhausted. After the grueling match he'd just had, all he was looking forward to was getting back to the hotel and getting some sleep. He limped across the room to his locker and carefully placed the title belt on the bench in front of it. He stared at it for a minute, almost mesmerized by its glitter under the flourescent lights, until the sound of someone dropping a shoe behind him snapped him out of it. He shook his head, rolling his eyes at his own actions. He still felt somewhat giddy after successfully defending his title in his own hometown, but really... there was no point in staring at the damned thing. It wasn't going anywhere... for now, he forced himself to add with his customary honesty.

He sat down and unlaced his boots, sighing in relief as he pulled them off, wiggling his toes. He dropped them on the floor and stood up again, rolling his head. Mentally cataloguing all his aches, he decided that it could have been worse. He'd have to watch out for some spectacular bruises, and his neck ached awfully, but that was to be expected. He was just pulling out a towel when Shawn and Hunter walked in. He wondered where they'd been---after all, they'd left the ring before he had---and then decided he was probably better off not knowing, with those two. He couldn't help but watch them out of the corner of his eye as he stripped down, wrapping the towel around his waist. That fascination, he admitted to himself, was an old one, and one that had been growing stronger lately, working this program with them. He admired Hunter's tanned flesh as he stripped, talking with Shawn. Or rather, Chris noted with bemusement, staring at the floor while Shawn talked to him. That was odd. Normally Hunter was just as chatty as Shawn.

Chris shrugged to himself, turned around and picked up his shampoo. None of his business, after all. He firmly shoved the little twinge of disappointment at that thought down into the recesses of his subconscious, where it belonged. He swore softly as his shoulder tensed up, and stood up again slowly, stretching carefully. If he let his neck get too tense, he'd wake up in the morning not able to move.

A sudden touch on his neck, of fingers firmly massaging the spasming muscle, startled him, and he jerked around, eyes widening in surprise when he saw Shawn standing there.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you." The soft drawl sent a small shiver down Chris's spine, but he just shrugged as Shawn spread his hands in apology. "Just saw you stretching and thought you could use a hand, so to speak."

"Thanks," he said, feeling awkward. He'd been ogling both Shawn and Hunter for the past few months, but hadn't actually talked to them much outside of their spots and setting up their matches. The growing attraction he'd felt toward both of them had combined with his normal reticence to make him avoid them whenever possible. He glanced to the side as a movement caught his attention, and he followed Hunter with his eyes as the other man walked into the showers, oblivious to his gaze. A chuckle from Shawn made him realise what he was doing and he dragged his eyes back to him, feeling more than a little embarrassed. Staring at someone else's lover wasn't really the way to make friends... but Shawn looked amused.

"Like what you see, Chris?" he practically purred, moving closer to him, until they were practically touching. Chris started to protest, but Shawn stopped him with a shake of his head. "You should. Hunter's a hell of a man. I've seen you watching him for weeks, now." He cocked his head at Benoit, a smirk on his lips. "In fact, I've seen you watching both of us. Have something on your mind? Something you want to share, maybe?" He paused, but Chris was speechless. He didn't know Shawn very well, but he'd never seen him act this way with anyone before. The glint in his eyes as he looked Chris up and down with a slow, deliberate gaze made him feel like prey... and that Shawn was a predator, nearly ready to pounce. Chris knew that the other guys in the locker room were watching, but he couldn't bring himself to look away from Shawn's captivating eyes, let alone care what anyone else was thinking.

"You're not bad yourself, you know. In fact, you're very good." Shawn's voice dropped lower, and Chris couldn't hide his tremor at the sound of it. How Shawn did that with his voice, got it so low and gravelly, Chris didn't know, but he did know that it _did_ things to him whenever he heard it. Shawn's smirk widened. Before Chris realised what was happening, Shawn had pressed up against him and tilted his head to bring their lips together.

Chris's eyes widened and he brought his hand up to push Shawn away, but as Shawn deepened the kiss, demanding entrance with the pressure of his lips, he found himself tangling his fingers in the blond's hair, pulling him closer. Shawn made a triumphant noise in the back of his throat and flicked his tongue against Chris's lips. He gasped slightly at the feeling, and Shawn took advantage of it to slip his tongue into Chris's mouth, running it over the sensitive flesh on the roof of his mouth. Chris moaned softly, not aware of wrapping his arm around Shawn's waist and pulling him closer. He felt Shawn's hands on his ass, though, groping and squeezing. He couldn't muffle the small disappointed noise when Shawn finally stepped back.

His hands fell to his sides as Shawn smiled crookedly at him, almost expectantly. He stared mutely at Shawn, not sure what to say---or to think. He was shocked at what had just happened, and he half-suspected it was just a game of some kind. He hoped desperately that it wasn't, but refused to let himself think about why.

"Very good," Shawn said after a moment's pause. Chris could only look at him, with no idea of what to say to him. His mind was still spinning, reliving the sensations of Shawn's mouth on his, his body against him... Shawn finally shrugged, then took Chris's hand. "Very strong, very dependable." He slipped something into his hand. Chris couldn't tell what it was, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from Shawn, whose smile softened a bit as he said quietly, "I hope I can depend on you, Chris." Chris nodded dumbly, not really sure what he was agreeing with, but he knew, with a sudden absolute certainty, that he didn't want to let Shawn down.

"Good." And Chris was left staring after him, his hand still tingling from Shawn's grasp, watching him head for the showers, after Hunter.

Hunter! The name was like a sudden blow. Chris had nothing but respect for Hunter---well, not _just_ respect---and here he'd just made out with his lover in front of the whole locker room! So he hadn't instigated it, but he sure hadn't been able to stop it, either. In fact, he still wished, somewhat wistfully, that it hadn't had to stop. He was suddenly incredibly self-conscious, and glared around the room... and was surprised to find most of his coworkers ignoring him, as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. With a suddenly sinking heart, he wondered if maybe nothing had. Maybe this was normal for Shawn... although he'd been with Raw for three months now and hadn't seen him do anything like it before...

He realized, as a sharp pain shot through his hand, that his fists were clenched. He shook his head and forced himself to relax, trying to push away his sudden agitation at the thoughts that were running through his head. He wasn't sure what he'd do if Shawn were just playing with him, but he very much hoped that wasn't the case. He opened his fingers and glanced at what Shawn had handed him... and stared, realising why it had hurt. It was a distinctive small plastic rectangle. He turned toward his locker as a sudden rush of adrenaline flooded him, trying to mask from the rest of the room what he was holding.

He reached for his bag, staring at the hotel keycard he held. There was a note on it---"Room 217". His heart stuttered a bit and he had to take a deep breath. He put the keycard, with note, in his wallet and straightened up again, glancing around. No one was paying attention to him and he took another breath, wondering... but he already knew what he was going to do. He was going to go to that hotel room. He didn't know what to think about it, what it might mean---with Shawn, it could be anything. But he had to find out. He couldn't pass up this opportunity---he had a feeling that it was a one-time offer.

Putting on his best emotionless face, mentally almost daring someone to say something to him, he headed for the showers. He was too wrapped up in his thoughts to even notice Shawn and Hunter walking past him---or the speculative looks on their faces.

~~~~

He was nervous as he walked down the hall, but forced it away, reminding himself that he'd known before leaving the arena that he was going to do this. There was no point in worrying about it now. His eagerness grew, and he licked his lips as he stopped in front of the door to Room 217. He ran a hand over his hair, smoothing it back, and tugged on his shirt, wondering if he'd overdressed. He wore slacks and a button-up shirt---nothing too dressy, but he'd felt that whatever happened, he should be wearing better than jeans, at least. He hesitated briefly after he pulled the keycard out of his wallet, then shrugged and swiped it through the reader.

As the light turned green, he reached for the door, but it swung open in front of him, revealing Hunter holding the door knob. Chris blinked, suddenly unsure of what he was getting himself into. As he hesitated, Hunter smiled and stepped back, ushering him in.

"C'mon in, Chris. We've been hoping you would show." Chris blinked again, but stepped inside the room, taking a quick look around. The room was empty except for the two of them and a few pieces of luggage stacked under the clothes hanger. The beds were neatly made, and the room looked like it hadn't been used... except that he and Hunter were standing inside it. He raised his eyebrows at Hunter, who just kept smiling.

"Shawn wasn't too sure that you'd accept his invitation. He'll be glad you did." Hunter paused for an almost imperceptible second, then added in a lower tone, "I know I am." Chris looked at him in bemusement. Here was Hunter, who obviously knew about Shawn's "invitation", happy to see him? He was looking good, as always, Chris couldn't help but notice. Hunter was wearing slacks, but his dress shirt was unbuttoned and hanging loosely off his shoulders, his hair falling loose. Chris shook himself mentally.

"You obviously know more about this than I do," he muttered dryly. Hunter chuckled.

"Of course. Shawn and I talked it over for quite a while." Chris couldn't hide his surprise, and Hunter laughed again. "But Shawn's waiting, and he gets a little impatient. Come on," and he led the way over to a door that Chris hadn't noticed before. Adjoining rooms... it was starting to make a little more sense to Chris now. Hunter knocked, then opened the door and went in. Chris followed him, noting absently that Hunter was barefoot.

Hunter stepped back as Chris passed him, but Chris didn't notice. His attention was immediately centered on the bed in front of him. Chris came to a halt, his mind captured by the sight of Shawn, hair falling around his shoulders, wearing jeans, leaning back on an elbow, rubbing himself through his jeans. Which, a distant part of Chris's mind noticed, was the only clothing Shawn was wearing. Chris felt himself respond to the soft moan that escaped Shawn's lips as he tossed his head back. His eyes swept over Shawn, trying to permanently imprint the image in his memory. Shawn was sprawled on the bed, legs spread, leaning on one elbow, his skin already flushed and damp with perspiration. If this was Shawn's idea of "patience", Chris wondered what he might've seen had Shawn gotten tired of waiting for him.

Chris took a few steps toward the bed, not noticing Hunter watching him closely from the side of the room. He licked his lips, wondering what Shawn's skin tasted like. He stared as a bead of sweat rolled down Shawn's face, down the side of his neck, finally coming to a rest against a hard, pebbled nipple. He must've made some sound at the sight, because Shawn abruptly looked up, meeting his startled eyes. He felt himself flush at the heat in Shawn's eyes, but Shawn just smiled slowly and rolled up to his knees, holding out a hand.

Hunter's voice was low as he spoke. "Go on, Chris. This is what you wanted. This is what we want. Take it." Chris felt his blood pounding in his ears as he glanced over his shoulder at Hunter, eyes wide. Hunter's eyes were half-lidded, the look on his face sultry. A rush of heat flared through Chris and he licked his lips again. He felt as though he were in a dream, with one of his long-held fantasies coming true around him.

Growing daring, he said softly, "Maybe I want both of you." Hunter chuckled and approached Chris, cupping his cheek in one hand as he leaned in, his breath stirring the hair over Chris's ear as he whispered.

"Maybe we both want you." He drew back far enough to see the effect his words had. Chris sucked in a breath and held it as Hunter cocked his head, leaning in close again. "But right now, I suggest you do what Shawn wants. Before he gets... impatient." Chris exhaled harshly as Hunter stepped back from him, motioning towards the bed. A sudden moan from the bed caught his attention and he nearly groaned himself at what he saw. Apparently Shawn's patience was thin; he'd unbuttoned his jeans and worked a hand inside them, the zipper giving slightly. Chris could see the outlines of Shawn's fingers through the tight denim as he stroked himself. His mouth watered as he imagined his own fingers there, his lips there... Shawn opened his eyes again and smirked at him.

"See something you like, Chris?" His voice was rough, gasping a little as he continued stroking himself. Chris nodded, suddenly mute. Shawn paused and looked at him, his expression unreadable. With a quiet sigh, he pulled his hand free and slid off the bed, walking up to Chris, looking down at him. Chris wasn't quite sure what to do, although he longed to lean up and kiss him.

Shawn's lips quirked slightly, and he said, "Not changing your mind, are you, Chris? I was... depending on you, tonight." Chris blinked as the words penetrated his mind, and he realised abruptly that he wasn't dreaming---he really _was_ being handed everything he'd been wanting and told to play with it. A smile crept over his face, and he reached up, tangling his fingers in Shawn's hair and pulling his head down, their lips meeting. The kiss was demanding, and Shawn melted against him, willingly letting Chris take what he wanted. Chris shuddered as he finally pulled back, and Shawn licked his lips, a lazy smile on his face.

"That was... nice." Shawn's voice was husky, and Chris felt himself smiling back. "But... it wasn't quite what I wanted." Before Chris could react to the words, Shawn pushed him back until his knees hit the bed, and he collapsed onto the mattress with Shawn sprawled on top of him, knees on either side of his hips.

"That's better," Shawn informed him, holding his wrists down as he tried to sit up. "No, no, no. I like you just like this. Hunter?" he said over his shoulder. Chris's eyes widened as he looked from Shawn to Hunter, suddenly very aware of the differences in their height and weight, knowing that they could do whatever they wanted to him... and he _liked_ the feeling that knowledge gave him. Hunter grinned at him as he knelt at the foot of the bed and pulled Chris's shoes and socks off, tossing them toward the wall. He stood up again and helped Shawn move Chris farther up the bed, to lie completely on it, before wandering back to the side of the room. Shawn crossed his arms, leaning on Chris's chest, and looked up at him with a nearly innocent smile.

" _This_ is just how I wanted you, Chris. All ready to play with..." Chris couldn't stop the groan that escaped him as Shawn sat up and back, his denim-clad ass cradling Chris's throbbing erection, only a few layers of cloth separating them. He didn't even think about trying to get free. Shawn's smile widened, and he unbuttoned Chris's shirt, licking and kissing each patch of skin as each button was undone. Chris squirmed beneath him, his breathing harsh. Shawn finally finished with the buttons and leaned forward again to slide the shirt off Chris's shoulders with light, teasing touches of those clever fingers. By the time Shawn had gotten the shirt completely off, Chris was whimpering with frustration, wanting to feel something, wanting Shawn to actually _touch_ him.

"Poor thing..." Shawn cooed, sliding back down Chris's body, wringing a groan out of him. "So hard and ready, aren't you?" Chris nodded, his fingers twitching toward Shawn's body. Shawn shook his head and slapped his hands away. "Not until I'm done playing with you, Chris. And that might be a while..." Shawn breathed. Chris tensed with anticipation as Shawn slid further down, crouching between his legs.

Chris could just see the tip of Shawn's cock poking out from his jeans and he moaned, suddenly wanting to taste him. Shawn noticed, and spread his legs a little more, forcing the zipper down farther, allowing the head of his cock to spring free from the tight denim. Chris licked his lips, staring as a drop of precum slowly oozed down the engorged head. Shawn laughed softly.

"You'll have to wait just a little bit longer, Chris. First, I get to see you..." His voice trailed off as he ran his hands up the inside of Chris's thighs, the touch hard enough to be felt through the cloth but light enough to frustrate. Chris's hips bucked involuntarily as Shawn's fingers skimmed past his balls, not quite touching him. Shawn leaned forward a little, obscuring Chris's view, but he quit caring when he felt Shawn's fingers on the zipper of his slacks, pulling it down, pulling the pants down as he sat back again.

"Damn." Chris couldn't tear his eyes away from Shawn, but he heard the huskiness in Hunter's voice. "Shawn, can I...?" Hunter trailed off as Shawn nodded and shifted to Chris's side. Chris felt Hunter pulling his slacks completely off. He squeezed his eyes shut with a hiss as Shawn trailed a finger lightly down his shaft. He shuddered as Shawn's touch grew firmer, cupping his balls and rolling them slightly.

"Open your eyes for us, Chris," Hunter murmured, licking his earlobe. Chris forced his eyes open and found himself momentarily entranced as Shawn leaned forward and gave Hunter a long, lingering kiss. He took advantage of their distraction to reach up and twine his fingers in Hunter's hair. He'd been itching for months to know if it felt as silky as it looked. He smiled a little as Hunter glanced down at him.

"Soft," he said simply. Hunter smiled at that and leaned down to press his lips briefly against Chris's. Shawn cleared his throat and stared pointedly at Hunter as he looked sheepish and leaned back. Chris frowned a little, looking back and forth between them, but lost his focus when Hunter slid off the bed. Shawn crawled across him to settle between his thighs again, then slowly draped himself over Chris's body, drawing some whimpers from Chris as their cocks rubbed together for just a moment before the denim of Shawn's jeans interfered. Shawn kissed his way down Chris's cheek, pausing to suck softly just under his ear. Chris twitched at that, but managed to keep quiet until Shawn had licked down his neck and suckled on the sensitive skin at the juncture of his neck and shoulder.

"Shawn...!" His head thrashed as Shawn lifted his head enough to smirk up at him.

"Liked that, hmm? Let's find out what else you like... you taste good..." And Chris was lost in a sea of sensation as Shawn slowly, so slowly, covered his chest with licks and kisses and bites. He nibbled on Chris's nipples, soothing them with his tongue as Chris groaned, his head swimming. Shawn paused when he got to Chris's stomach, and Chris couldn't stop himself from pushing his hips up, rubbing against him.

Shawn smiled lazily up at him. "Just getting there, Chris..." He dipped his tongue into Chris's navel and Chris gasped. He heard a low chuckle from Shawn, and then all thought fled as Shawn flicked his tongue over the head of his shaft. He tried to thrust up, towards that wet heat, and Shawn laid an arm across his abdomen, holding him down as he drew the head of his erection into his mouth. Chris groaned harshly as Shawn sucked delicately on the tender flesh, his free hand sliding under Chris's thigh to caress the curve of his ass. Chris whimpered, staring with wide eyes as Shawn worked almost lovingly on his shaft, the rough skin of his tongue driving Chris crazy, making him crave even more.

"Shawn... please..." he finally whimpered, cursing himself for the pleading note in his voice but not really caring. He whined when Shawn lifted his head, his eyes dancing.

"I'm sorry, Chris... did you want something?" Chris glared at him.

"You know I do, Shawn. Dammit, suck me, already!"

Shawn shook his head pityingly.

"You haven't figured it out yet, have you? You don't get to make demands, Chris. Not tonight." Shawn sat back, resting a hand on Chris's thigh as he smirked down at him. "Tonight, we get to play with you."

Chris's eyes widened as he stared at Shawn. He knew somehow that if he wanted to leave, Shawn would let him... but he realised that he wanted this, wanted to be exactly where he was. He took a deep breath, acutely aware of Shawn tracing circles on his thigh as he waited. Looking to the side where Hunter was kneeling next to the bed, now shirtless, and then back at Shawn as he posed for Chris's benefit, swaying his hips when he saw Chris looking at him, he nodded.

"Okay." Shawn grinned, and Chris narrowed his eyes at him. "But don't leave me hanging." He heard Hunter laugh softly, and Shawn cocked his head at him.

"If you play nicely... we'll see." Shawn ran his hand up the length of Chris's shaft, provoking a soft gasp, before leaning back again. Chris watched him silently, knowing that the more he protested, the longer Shawn would take... and he really did want to taste the man sometime that night. He turned his head to the side as Shawn considered him, looking at Hunter. Hunter smiled at him and reached up to take one of his hands, tracing small circles on his palm with his thumb. Chris shivered a little at the sensation, the hairs standing up on his arms.

Hunter looked up at Shawn and said somewhat plaintively, "I want to play with him too, Shawn. Please...?" Chris looked back at Shawn in time to see him nod.

"You've been good. You've let me play like I wanted to," he smiled, and held out a hand to help Hunter up. He turned slightly, putting his hands on Hunter's waist and drawing him close. Chris's breath caught as Shawn bent forward and took one of Hunter's nipples into his mouth, suckling on it until Hunter moaned, his hand resting on Shawn's shoulder. Shawn pulled back just enough to give it a parting lick before turning his attention to the other nipple. Chris almost felt as though Shawn were nuzzling him... little shocks seemed to go through him every time Hunter moaned from the attention. His fingers twitched again, but he restrained himself from reaching for them---he was afraid that Shawn would change his mind about including him if he broke any rules.

He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to will his excitement down a notch, but his efforts were in vain. When he opened his eyes again, Shawn had slipped Hunter's slacks off and was busily sucking on him. Chris moaned himself as he watched Shawn deep throat Hunter, remembering the all-too-brief feel he'd had of those lips. Hunter's head fell back as Shawn bobbed up and down on him, one hand creeping between Hunter's thighs to slide up between his cheeks. Chris couldn't quite see what Shawn was doing, but he could imagine from Hunter's reactions; when Hunter spread his legs a little more with a sighing groan, Chris couldn't help but imagine Shawn's fingers inside him. The broken noise that thought brought out of him surprised him, but it got Shawn's attention.

"Feeling ignored?" he purred, releasing Hunter with a final kiss to the plump head. Chris nodded, licking his lips as his gaze was drawn to Shawn's erection again. Shawn noticed the direction of his eyes and smirked. He slid one hand down his thigh, cupping himself through his jeans. "Want something?" Chris nodded again, and Shawn motioned to Hunter, who crawled onto the bed to kneel in front of Shawn. Shawn whispered something in his ear that Chris couldn't quite hear, and Hunter nodded. He pushed his hair away from his face and leaned forward to lick at Shawn's shaft. Shawn sighed at the touch and pulled Hunter closer, letting him wrap his lips around him. Chris whimpered as he watched, wanting desperately to be the one tasting Shawn.

After only a few moments, Shawn gently pushed Hunter back with another murmur. Hunter made a face at him, but obediently sat back. Chris looked at Shawn, not quite daring to move, but wanting to be next to him. Some sign of it must have shown on his face, because Shawn smiled and patted the blanket in front of him.

"C'mon, Chris. I know you want to be over here." Chris nodded quickly and rolled forward, onto his knees, crawling forward a bit until he was right in front of Shawn. Shawn looked over his shoulder and raised his eyebrows at Hunter. Chris felt movement behind him on the bed, but he was too busy staring at Shawn's cock to care. Shawn laughed softly. "Do you want it, Chris? Do you want to suck me off?" Chris nodded again. Shawn's lips quirked as he said, "Tell me. Tell me what you want." Chris's throat went dry as he looked up to meet Shawn's eyes. He cleared his throat and tried to speak.

"I..." He hadn't realised how hard it could be to say such simple words. "I want to suck you, Shawn." Shawn ran his fingers through Chris's hair before cupping the back of his head.

"Then do it," he hissed, pulling Chris's head down to his crotch, forcing him into a crouching position. Chris eagerly licked the exposed flesh, sighing as Shawn's taste exploded across his tongue. He grunted in frustration as Shawn's tight jeans impeded his efforts and jerked back, frowning up at him. Shawn chuckled and lowered the zipper all the way before reaching to pull the jeans off his hips. Chris stopped him, laying his hands over Shawn's, and pulled the jeans down himself, taking his time as he ran his fingers over the smooth skin they left exposed. When he'd gotten them to Shawn's knees, Shawn pulled back from him, standing up long enough to let them drop to the floor before resuming his position in front of Chris.

"Ahh..." Shawn sighed as Chris lowered his head again, suckling briefly on the tip of Shawn's erection before swallowing him completely. He smirked as a shocked yelp escaped from Shawn's mouth, then settled into a slow pattern, licking his way to the tip as slowly as possible before taking him all the way inside again. Shawn's moans sounded surprised, and Chris smiled mentally. Obviously Shawn hadn't ever talked to Bret or Eddie about him, or he would've known what to expect... Chris wrapped one arm around Shawn's hips to steady himself, thoroughly enjoying himself as he went down on Shawn.

An unexpected touch on his ass made him pause for a moment, but Hunter's quiet voice reassured him. He let Shawn slip from his mouth for the moment, sucking one of his balls between his lips instead. A strangled squeak was his reward, but he wasn't allowed to gloat for long. Hunter's fingers, now well-slicked with lube, slipped between his cheeks and startled him into a groan as Hunter slid a finger across his puckered entrance, probing lightly.

"Hunter..." He was surprised by how breathy his voice was. Shawn moved back slightly, making Chris frown, but Shawn grinned at him.

"You're too damned good at that, Chris. Now I see why Bret was so possessive of you," he said teasingly. Chris couldn't help but smile back, but yelped slightly as Hunter slowly pushed one finger inside of him. Hunter stopped immediately, rubbing Chris's hip with his other hand, and Chris turned his head to look over his shoulder at him.

"A little cold, Hunter," he muttered. Hunter smiled in return, and started a slow in-and-out movement with his finger, until Chris was rocking his hips back to meet him. He didn't even notice when Hunter slipped in a second finger, but he did notice when Hunter crooked his fingers slightly and hit his prostate. He gasped as his back arched at the sensation, and Hunter took his cue, making sure to hit that spot with every motion of his fingers. He wailed when Hunter removed his fingers a few minutes later. Hunter rubbed his lower back, the touch making his skin tingle.

"In a minute, Chris, in a minute..." Hunter said softly. Chris growled at that, but the growl turned into a purr as he felt Shawn move behind him, rubbing his shaft against him teasingly. He pushed backward, only to have Shawn cluck at him.

"Now, now, Chris. You know you don't get to demand anything tonight." The huskiness in Shawn's voice told Chris that it wouldn't take much to change his mind, though, and he pushed back again, wanting to feel Shawn buried inside him. The sudden craving for it surprised him, but he shrugged it off. Nothing about this encounter had been normal for him, and he was enjoying himself far too much to care. Shawn groaned as Chris rubbed his ass against him, and growled something at Hunter. Chris tuned his head to watch as Hunter squeezed more lube onto his fingers before rubbing it onto Shawn, getting him ready.

Chris waited impatiently, and was surprised when Shawn leaned over him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Chris... turn around, babe, on your back. I want to watch you when I take you," Shawn whispered hoarsely. The words sent a rush of heat through Chris, and he shuddered as he complied, wriggling back against Hunter's side. Shawn settled between his thighs again and paused, looking at Chris with a curious expression. Chris frowned at him, wondering what he was waiting for, and he seemed to shrug it off.

"Ready?"

Chris nodded, spreading his legs further apart, and Shawn chuckled before leaning forward, slowly pushing inside. Chris caught his breath as Shawn penetrated, feeling so full... he hadn't been on the bottom for so long, he'd forgotten how full, how complete, it could make him feel.

When Shawn paused, concerned at his silence, he snarled at him. "Dammit, Shawn, just fuck me!" Shawn blinked, almost looking hurt, but didn't give Chris time to wonder why as he started to move, fully sheathing himself before slowly pulling all the way out again and repeating the movement, picking up speed.

Chris met each thrust almost ferociously, feeling his arousal coil in his belly, getting tighter and tighter with every thrust... he made some kind of harsh noise as he started to approach his climax. He could feel it, just out of reach, and his body tensed, so close, as Shawn thrust forward again... and stopped. Chris shrieked, frustrated as he forced his muscles to relax. He was surprised to find that he'd squeezed his eyes shut, and he opened them to glare at Shawn, who was watching him.

"I'm not ready for you to come yet, Chris." His voice was mild, but the undercurrent of arousal was unmistakable. Shawn looked to the side, where Hunter was kneeling, watching them intently. He held out a hand, and Hunter crawled forward, meeting Shawn in a kiss. Shawn snaked a hand around Hunter's waist, where Chris couldn't see it. Hunter's eyes flickered shut as he pulled back from the kiss, mewling softly at that unseen touch. When his hips started to rock, Chris suddenly realised what Shawn was doing, and was almost hurt, feeling ignored. Until Shawn turned dark eyes on him, and Chris started to realise that there was maybe more than a quick fuck at stake here.

Whatever revelation he was about to have was pushed out of his head when Hunter abruptly kissed him, his lips harsh against Chris's, ravaging his mouth. Hunter's kiss demanded a reaction, and Chris gave him one, kissing him back fiercely, battling for dominance.

Hunter raised his head with a growl and stared at Chris for a minute, before throwing one leg over him and settling back, sheathing Chris's erection inside himself with a motion so smooth, it took Chris a shocked instant to realise what he'd done. It was almost enough to make him lose it right then and there, but Shawn said harshly, "Don't you dare!"

Chris moaned as the duel sensations of taking and being taken filtered through him and he trembled, on the knife's edge for a long moment, until he was finally able to regain control.

"My god..." he muttered, staring from one to the other. Hunter was sweaty, but he was eyeing Chris almost defiantly as he rocked gently on top of him. Shawn's eyes were narrowed in concentration, his hair hanging in sweaty hanks around his face. He gripped Chris's hip with one hand, the other wrapped around Hunter's stomach. Chris's heart did a little flip-flop at the strange expression on Shawn's face, emotions from both men _almost_ identifiable...

His concentration snapped when Hunter raised himself up to his knees before slowly sliding back down, moaning slightly. He couldn't help but thrust up into that tight heat, and Shawn groaned at the movement, thrusting forward himself. Chris shivered again, and reached up to wrap a hand around Hunter's hard cock, pulling on it roughly as they started to move.

The three quickly found a rhythm, and Chris was lost, drowning in sensation. He was aware of Hunter gasping and grunting, of Shawn's harsh breathing and sobbed moans, but mostly aware of his body tightening, tensing as he stroked Hunter's cock, felt Shawn moving inside him... A sudden flare of heat flashed through him as Shawn thrust and he froze, every muscle quivering as he arched off the bed, not even aware of his wailing yowl as he came, pulsing inside Hunter. Hunter gave a choked cry and reached down to cover Chris's hand on his cock with his own, almost sobbing as he spilled in warm spurts across Chris's belly, nearly collapsing on top of him. Shawn groaned and thrust faster, harder, and then he stiffened, his grip tightening on Chris's hip, and wailed softly as orgasm took him.

There was silence for a few minutes, broken only by laboured breathing and soft sighs and whimpers. When Chris was finally able to lift his head, Hunter was already rolling to his side, carefully sliding his leg across Chris's stomach. Chris sighed as Shawn slowly pulled out of him, looking vaguely regretful. Chris reached for him, but he ignored it, sliding off the bed and walking unsteadily into the bathroom. Chris frowned at the half-closed door, a little hurt.

He looked at Hunter and said, "What the hell was that about?" Hunter was silent, not meeting Chris's eyes. He sat up, feeling suddenly used and not liking it one little bit. "What's going on here, Hunter? I thought you two wanted to play. We played. So why am I suddenly being treated like I did something wrong?" Hunter started to answer, but Shawn's voice interrupted him.

"You haven't, Chris." Shawn sounded tired, Chris thought... and maybe even hurt? What... he turned to look at Shawn, who was standing in the doorway, still naked. "We just... seem to have hoped for too much." Chris's frown deepened. That almost sounded like an insult, but looking between Hunter and Shawn, they both looked kind of... depressed. He forced himself to step back a little, remembering all the oddities: Hunter acting oddly subservient, Shawn's odd looks throughout the night, Hunter's reticence to speak now, Shawn's regret... Wait. He started to suspect something that was wildly unlikely, but seemed to fit the facts.

He spoke carefully. "What were you hoping for, Shawn?" He tried to keep his voice level, not letting any of his hurt indignation or sudden wild hope show. Shawn frowned back at him, crossing the room to sit on the bed.

"We were hoping... well, for more than just a fuck," he finally said. Chris blinked. He turned to look at Hunter, who had sat up. Hunter nodded slowly.

"We know that you haven't had really good luck with relationships with other men," Hunter said reluctantly. Chris snorted. That was an understatement; his relationship with Bret had been disastrous near the end, and he'd taken up with Eddie far too quickly after that. Eddie had deserved better than to be used as a replacement, and he was lucky that their friendship had survived that debacle.

"And your point is?" He had a feeling that wherever this was going, drawing it out wasn't going to help.

Shawn sighed. "Our point... well..." He reached over and took Hunter's hand, squeezing it. "This was my idea, Chris, and Hunter had to be talked into it. He wasn't too sure about how you'd react, so I took the lead." Chris nodded silently, waiting for the rest of it.

Shawn was obviously reluctant to continue, but finally said, "Look, we're not avowing undying love or anything, but... if you're interested... we wouldn't mind making this a more... steady thing." Chris's eyes widened, and he looked at both of them, shocked.

Hunter nodded, offering, "If you want to, Chris. I'm not sure how it'd work out, but... we're willing to give it a try."

During another long moment of silence, Chris took a breath and thought. He was tired of being lonely. He hadn't been with anyone since he and Eddie split, and that had been years ago. He wasn't too sure about the love thing, but he certainly had his fair share of respect and liking for the other two men... not to mention lust. He suspected that deeper emotions wouldn't be too hard to develop, but... they could cross that bridge when---and if---they got to it. He really had just been given one of his most deeply-held fantasies, he thought ruefully. He leaned forward, cupping Shawn's face in his hand.

"If I say yes, will you stop looking so sad?" He'd meant it jokingly; he was surprised to hear the seriousness in his own voice. Shawn's eyes widened in turn. Hunter looked surprised and Chris turned to look at him. "I mean it. If I say yes... what would you do?"

Shawn slowly started to smile, and Chris was glad to see the mischievous twinkle back in his eyes. "How about this, for starters?" He turned his face into Chris's palm and kissed it, before pulling Chris closer to him and kissing him. When they parted, Hunter put a hand on Chris's shoulder, turning him slightly, and kissed him in turn. Chris was breathless by the time they broke apart.

"I think that'd do nicely," he finally managed.

Shawn's smile grew, and he crawled in between the other two men, wrapping an arm around each of them. "Good. Just remember... I get to play with you first."

 _~ finis ~_


End file.
